Nuevas Esperanzas
by Sir Arialle Vaan Wittsborgh
Summary: Trata sobre las nuevas cosas que sufrirán los personajes de Hellsing después de la caída de Millenium, contiene lemon y bueno... Mary Sue. Bien...es mi 1 Fanfic..Favor de dejar reviews, please!
1. Recuerdos

Bueno

Bueno… este es mi primer fanfic aquí y espero que me ayuden a corregirlo si piensan que está mal. Para mi mala suerte, no soy dueña de Hellsing… Kouta Hirano es su creador (envidia…) pero yo puedo ponerlos en las cuestiones que quiera, cuando se me antoje. !

atte.: Sir. Arialle Ishizu Vaan Wittsbourgh

NUEVAS ESPERANZAS

Introducción:

Después de la caída de Millenium, el mundo estaba totalmente devastado: Plagas mortales, hambre y muerte era el ambiente que se respiraba a nivel global; Alucard seguía perdido y la Joven Integra fue reconocida como enemigo público por toda Inglaterra. Todo era miedo, desconfianza y sangre.  
Por esos rumbos, una nueva luz se alzaba por los barrios más pobres de ese país, y esa luz correspondía a alguien, a una persona que llamaron "La doncella carmesí".

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad ahí: Hellsing tenía que ocultarse para evitar que fuese destruido por órdenes de la Reina. Integra se había dado por vencida, y parecía que se iba a entregar cuando una carta con la voluntad de su padre llegó a sus manos. Esa carta no era cualquiera, pues tenía un secreto en especial: Encontrar a su única hermana.

Ante tal tarea, Integra decide hacer la búsqueda de su pariente perdido antes de rendirse por completo, y al fin descubrirán nuevos secretos del pasado de Alucard y de su familia...

I. RECUERDOS

Era de noche en Inglaterra. Todo estaba completamente desolado, parecía que no vivía un alma ahí. Las familias y todo vecino del poblado de Oxford tenía miedo; cerraban las puertas con seguro y todos, incluyendo a los menores de edad, se armaban con pistolas y cualquier objeto con que defenderse.

De pronto, unos pasos se escuchan en las calles, y algunos habitantes, curiosos, deciden asomarse para ver un cuadro: Una blanca dama vestida de cuero, con una máscara se marchaba enfundando su pistola, mientras un asesino caía sin vida y una joven pobre se levantaba del piso y agradecía a la chica misteriosa.  
-¡Gracias, damisela! ¡Me has salvado!  
La otra persona no contestó.  
De pronto, las ramas de los árboles se empezaron a sacudir, y pronto la doncella estuvo rodeada de flores, las cuales la hicieron desaparecer ante los atónitos ojos de la otra.

-¿Será...Un ángel?- exclamó la pequeña joven mientras corría de nuevo a su casa

La enmascarada regresó a lo que sin duda alguna, era una réplica de un palacio: Un gran trono era lo que atraía más la atención de aquél lugar. Se sentó ahí y se quitó lo que le cubría el rostro: de inmediato la cara de ella se reveló. Un par de ojos rojizos se revelaron, además de una cara muy hermosa y blanca; su cabello, negro, liso y con las puntas azules resaltaban más su atractivo.

Ella suspiró: era más difícil de sobrellevar una vida doble. En la vida real ella era Aria Vaan Wittsbourgh, una dama de gran clase, pero ella era la única Damisela Carmesí. Tomó un poco de ron en un vaso y agarró un puro de los que su padre tenía. Se volvió a sentar y cerró los ojos; todavía era todo confuso...

Ella tenía acaso 7 años cuando perdió a sus padres; fue en su cumpleaños cuando todo pasó.  
Era acaso media noche, y sus padres festejaron su cumpleaños; su 7° aniversario. Todos sus familiares estaban ahí, todos le deseaban lo mejor; y justo a la hora de soplar las velas, todo se apagó: un fuerte viento entró al salón: ERAN ELLOS.

Un hombre pálido entró a la mansión Vaan Wittsbourgh, un hombre raro se acercó a la pareja.  
-¿Así que la familia está toda reunida? ¡Oh, qué emoción!- exclamó.  
El padre, que era un hombre de gran fuerza y protector, de inmediato se paró delante de la niña y le preguntó al forastero:  
-¿Qué deseas de nosotros?  
-OH...Casi nada. Sólo vengo por lo que me pertenece  
De inmediato la madre de Aria se juntó con su esposo y también protegió a su hija.  
-¡No te la llevarás! ¡Ella es nuestro único tesoro!  
-¿Quién dice que ella pagará el precio?-dijo el extraño y prosiguió.-Sólo era un pago por su hija, y me lo cobraré con lo que me dijeron: su sangre.  
Ante ellos el extraño gritó "¡Ahora pagarán!" y entonces la oscuridad reinó ahí... Un grupo de ghouls entraron a la casa... y asesinaron a todo el mundo, excepto a la chica.  
El vampiro se acercó a ella, y Aria sentía miedo. Por primera y última vez.  
-¿Así que tú eres la pequeña qué rapté hace 7 años? ¡Ja! Eres igual a tu padre  
La pequeña Aria no sabía nada, así que empezó a preguntar:  
-¿Padre? Todos dicen que no me parezco a él.  
-¡No me digas!- empezó a burlarse- ¿Acaso nadie te ha dicho la verdad? ¡Tú NO eres y NUNCA serás su hija! ¡YO te secuestré!  
-¡Nooooo!  
La niña se quedó congelada, y el vampiro se acercó a ella para tomar su sangre.  
-¡Ahora, deja que te asesine! ¡Ya no sirves para nada!  
Aria se espantó... Sin embargó, antes de que el malvado asesino intentara matarla, ella tomó la fusca de su padre..y disparó.  
¡BAAAAAMM! Resonó por toda la casa; la sangre del hombre se regó en sus manos. La única sobreviviente lloró y pensó en la solución: Morir al lado de sus parientes. Sin tardar un solo minuto, se dirigió a la mesa y agarró el cuchillo; se lo acercó al cuello.  
-Madre...Padre...No me dejen

Plaf... Gotas de sangre cubrieron el cuerpo de la chica.


	2. Y nace la Heroína

Comentario:

Hellsing no será propiedad mía, si no de Hirano-sama (qué envidia¬¬) pero es así como puedo imaginarme a los protagonistas y personajes... Y ponerlos en las situaciones que desee...°¬°!!

**II. Y NACE LA HEROÍNA**

Una lágrima rodó por el blanco rostro de la joven. Últimamente estaba melancólica, y cada que podía recordaba toda su vida. Sólo despertó al día siguiente, creía ella y tuvo que asistir al juzgado para ver quien sería su tutor. Un señor con cara de morsa le dijo:  
"Aria...Vaan Wittsbourgh... Desde hoy estarás bajo la jurisdicción de la Srita. Thomas y del Joven Seamus"...  
Sin embargo, su memoria fue modificada. Eso no era así; nadie sabía lo que pasó, excepto un vampiro que actualmente estaba perdido: Alucard.  
Hace solamente 15 años ella asesinó a todos los ghouls con la pistola de su padre. Sin embargo, cuando iba a separar la cabeza del matón con una bala, se quedó sin ellas. ¡No! Gritó, mientras el otro le iba a clavar sus colmillos.  
-¿Ahora no eres tan valiente, verdad? Por eso es que nunca serás una asesina. Sin embargo- prosiguió Stevenson, el apellido de quién más adelante ella averiguaría- te daré la oportunidad de que te mates. Ten- dijo, y le lanzó el cuchillo de plata en frente de sus piernas.  
Aria tenía un grave problema: Ser asesinada por él o cometer homicidio. Cerró los ojos profundamente y... un grito se escuchó por toda la habitación. Pero no era de ella nada más; Stevenson chillaba del dolor. Mientras la niña se desangraba, alcanzó a ver un hombre, un hombre de pálido semblante y atractivo sin igual.  
-¡Maldito perro de Hellsing! ¡VETE A JODER A OTROS VAMPIROS, ALUCARD!-gritó el matón.  
Entonces el muchacho sonrió burlonamente; Aria vislumbró unos colmillos muy largos y blancos.  
-¿Masacrando familias de nuevo? Deberías pensar en retirarte Ernest.  
En ese instante reparó en que la pequeña estaba a punto de morir, y mientras el otro no muerto se revolcaba del dolor, él fue a cargarla.  
-Lástima...ya casi no tiene vida.  
Alucard acercó suavemente su cara frente el cuello de la niña, sin embargo Ernest le dijo a modo de burla:  
-¡Hey! ¿Acaso no le preguntarás si quiere ser tu cena? ¡Esa no es justicia para una niña!  
Aria respondió entonces con un hilo de voz; era evidente que ya estaba a punto de morir.  
-Dé...jenme... sola.  
Entonces, de un momento a otro, un hermoso resplandor plateado recubrió el cuerpo de la chica: Alucard la soltó de inmediato mientras ella empezaba a flotar; el hermoso cabello rubio platinado que tenía ondulaba suavemente, y los ojos azules de la pequeña se abrieron al máximo; las heridas de la pequeña se resanaban rápidamente.  
Un par de alas brotaban suavemente, y otro cuerpo emergió de ella; otra jovencita de cabello negro azulado era la poseedora de estas.  
La otra chica empezó a gritar y Ernest se retorció: terminó hecho polvo. Alucard había resistido, pero la luz que traía era demasiado fuerte. Terminó en un rincón, acorralado.  
Aria cayó desmayada y Alucard se dirigió al cuerpo de ella; sólo alcanzó a decir...  
-A...lu...card...  
Pocos minutos después, un carro negro llegó afueras de la mansión; otro hombre salía de él. Este era alto, de cabello corto y rubio; era el mismo Arthur Hellsing. El vampiro salió de la casa y se acercó suavemente a su amo.  
-Qué eficiente, Alucard, esta vez terminaste demasiado rápido.  
Alucard le quitó el sombrero a un bulto que tenía en sus brazos; y el rostro de Aria se veía perfectamente iluminado por los faroles de la calle.  
-Amo, desearía que esta niña fuera entrenada para ser parte de la Organización.  
Arthur miró de arriba a abajo a Alucard y de inmediato respondió un poco molesto:  
-¡No me digas que la has mordido! Eres un...  
El esclavo rió burlonamente, respondió:  
-Claro que no...Pero tiene unos poderes asombrosos... Yo mismo le puedo enseñar todos los trucos que sé.  
Arthur volvió a ver a la pequeña... y se quedó helado: Aria se parecía demasiado a Integra. Alucard leyó su mente en ese instante, porque de inmediato comentó:  
-A mí también se me cruzó eso por la cabeza.  
Antes de que Sir Hellsing pudiera decir una palabra, una pareja había llegado corriendo: Eran la señorita Christianne Thomas y el joven Ferdinand Seamus.  
-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿¡QUÍENES son ustedes y por qué llevan a nuestra pobre ama!?- dijo Christianne.  
Arthur se aclaró la voz.  
-Soy el director de Hellsing, Sir Arthur Hellsing.  
Todas las cosas empezaron a empeorar cuando recibió, dos semanas después para ser exactos, una carta para comunicarle que había sido aceptada en la comunidad "Los Cazadores". Christianne y Ferdinand aceptaron que ella ingresara a ese plantel durante 9 años, desconociendo el verdadero motivo de porqué fue llamada; todo era en realidad por que era una bruja.  
Ahí sufrió en todo el sentido de la palabra: los maestros que tenía la obligaban a cometer asesinatos, a usar su poder para confundir, la obligaron a traumarse y a no sentir... En pocas palabras, la habían vuelto una asesina.

Aria empezó a sentirse triste, nunca supo tener sentimientos... De pronto se dio una cachetada; no era bueno que estuviese pensando en tonterías.  
¡TOC, TOC, TOC!  
Despertó de su sueño.


	3. La Espada Y La Rosa

III

**III. LA ROSA Y LA ESPADA**

¡Toc, toc, toc! Se repitieron los golpeteos de la puerta. De inmediato Aria hizo un leve movimiento para que la brisa abriera eso, un hombre bajo y moreno entró a la habitación.

-Mi señora...Mi señora... Ha llegado un nuevo cliente.  
La mujer se enderezó de su asiento y le dijo al sirviente:  
-Hazlo pasar, Anthony...  
El hombre desapareció y minutos después entró de nuevo con un hombre rubio, delgado. En cuanto llegaron al trono, Anthony hizo una reverencia y anunció al recién venido:  
-Sir Aria Vaan Wittsbourgh, me complace presentarle a Sir Charles Graming.  
Sir Charles hizo también una reverencia, y besó la delicada mano de Aria, le contestó:  
-Es un gusto conocerla, milady.  
Anthony se fue y cerró la puerta; Aria se levantó y tomó dos vasos del bar, le sirvió un poco de ron Graming y ella agarró un poco de jerez.  
-Vallamos al punto Sir Graming... ¿A quién asesinará y porqué?  
Sir Charles bajó la voz mientras le daba un fólder con los datos de la víctima:  
-Su nombre es Giorgianno; es miembro del cartel Buenarroti, últimamente ha asesinado a la población de Cambridge.  
-¿Cambridge has dicho? Esta presa de seguro ha de tener demasiada seguridad... Dime, ¿De cuánto es mi paga?  
El individuo mostró una bolsa llena de monedas de oro auténticas, y se la dejó enfrente de la mesa del bar...  
-Diez bolsas iguales por su cabeza.  
Aria sonrió; su sonrisa era blanca y maravillosa.  
Salió de la habitación con Sir Charles y le dijo a Anthony:  
-Regresaré en menos de 10 minutos.  
Y se fue.  
Mientras tanto, en la mansión Hellsing, Sir Integra estaba asustada: la reina le había dado una orden explícita de desechar todos los bienes que tenía... Además de que se le había retirado el título que tanto se había ganado.  
Un joven miraba el rostro triste y desanimado de Integra: era Walter, quien, para bien de todos, sobrevivió del ataque de Alucard regresando a su estado de completo esplendor.  
-¿Sir Integra? ¿Se encuentra bien?  
Integra, con la voz ahogada respondió:  
-Claro Walter... Esto...Tómate el día libre  
Walter se quedó callado. Le parecía injusto que su "jefa" le diera privilegios y días libres, todo después de que él traicionó a Hellsing.  
-No Sir Integra... No puedo dejarla sola después de lo que hice.  
-Sobreviviste y te has redimido; con eso me basta.  
El chico sonrió un poco, mientras le servía un poco de té a su superior; todavía no comprendía el cariño que ella le tenía, no comprendía que ella necesitaba a su esclavo...Necesitaba a Alucard.


End file.
